Thanks for the mistletoe Peeves
by WINNERSandLOSERS
Summary: Peeves' meddling mistletoe pranks leads to a midnight encounter with Lily and James...


**Thanks for the mistletoe Peeves**

"Hey Evans!"

_Oh God._ I would recognise that voice anywhere. That voice that's haunted me in this castle for the past five years. Oh yes, I knew in an instant who it belonged to. Mustering all my strength I spun to face my pursuer. Strutting towards me with the usual smirk on his face was James Potter.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He stopped right in front of me, I instinctively backed away.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that you've officially stopped in a mistletoe circle." He replied cheerfully. I looked up and groaned, lit up in the torchlight was a mistletoe branch hanging innocently from the ceiling.

"No! Don't come closer!" But it was too late – James had walked under the mistletoe as well.

You see, Peeves had enchanted the garlands of mistletoe in areas of the castle so that a person _**must**_ kiss or hug the next person to walk under, depending on their gender (and I guess sexual orientation…), in order to escape. Twice today I had to go hug a couple first year girls stuck in the mistletoe circles and give an extremely nervous looking third year boy a peck on the cheek.

I glared at James, who had a stupid looking grin on his face. If you refused to engage then you would be stuck in the circle with your partner until a teacher happened upon you and would temporarily break the charm to allow the two of you to dash out.

But it was the dead of night and I was on prefect duty. No one would be out. Hell, he shouldn't even be here! The teachers would be patrolling different floors. No one was here to help.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" I jeered, "Waiting to corner me in one of these." I made a metal note to throw something at Peeves the next time I saw him.

"Come on now Evans, there's no other way to get out." I moved to step back but an invisible force field prevented me. In fact the harder I pushed against, the more it pushed in. Forcing us to move closer together as it shrank. I stopped trying to push my way out. There was no use trying to use our wands in here either, the spells just ricocheted off the barrier. Just the other day, an impressive Reductor Curse had rebounded and reduced the fifth year's bag to ash.

The distance between us was so small now; I could feel the warmth from his body from here. My heartbeat quickened in spite of myself. There was a sliver of space between us. A cool breeze wafted in through a nearby window, ruffling his messy hair and giving me goosebumps. His hazel eyes bright and intent on mine. My breath hitched in my throat. He leaned in, his head inclining to my own. I could smell his pinewood musk. My eyes instinctively closed as he came closer and closer.

For a brief moment my mind was still with anticipation before finally, finally, he touched his mouth to mine. His lips were gentle and sweet, his warm body comforting against me. For a moment I couldn't believe this was the same James Potter that teased and tormented everyone. The small kiss was ended and he pulled away to look at me. He wasn't smirking anymore, he wasn't even grinning. He looked at me, so intensely with a face that could only be described as full of care and apprehension – as if he wasn't sure if I would smile or slap him. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

So I slapped him.

_What?_ Who knows when I would get this chance again? It was too good to resist.

He stumbled back as if I'd attacked him with a club. Now that the force field was gone he fell against the cold stone wall. With his body gone I suddenly felt cold too, the space around me missing him. James was looking at me now full of hurt. He didn't say anything and that annoyed me more.

The Potter I thought I knew would be swearing or flirting – batting it off as if it wasn't personal. But instead he was slumped against the wall, looking defeated. _What the hell was going on?_ My mind was spinning, trying to cope with this new side of James, trying to think of something to make him feel better, something to keep him light and not look like such a lost puppy.

"James Potter," the sound of my voice seemed extremely loud in the silence of the castle. He was refusing to look at me. "If you call that a kiss it was bloody pathetic," and before I understood what I was doing I had closed the distance and grabbed the front of his robes with my hands, tugging him towards me. A brief thought flew through my head _(Lily Evans, what the hell are you doing to James Potter?)_ before I crashed my lips to his. I felt James give a gasp of surprise before he began moving his mouth along with mine. His muscular arms wrapped around me and I felt warm and whole again. He tentatively moved his tongue to my lips, afraid I would retreat (and possibly hit him) but I parted my mouth. My senses exploded. James Potter - the flirty, egotistical, Quidditch joker - tasted like heaven. Sweet and smooth, melting me till I was feeling tingly from my toes to my fingertips. I gave a soft moan and threw my arms round the back of his neck, breathing in his fresh pine scent, my fingers running through his jet black hair. He seemed to like that because he let a deep groan escape his lips too. When we finally came up for air I was the one smiling. He looked down at me, both of us a little breathless, and his face broke into the widest grin I had ever seen.

"Blimey Evans! If I knew you could snog that well I would have made puppy dog eyes years ago!" His eyes were shining and his genuine happiness was so infectious that I was smiling wider and wider too. Our arms still wrapped around each other.

And that was the first time I ever considered keeping James Potter just there, in my arms. Warm and close to me. So I guess I owe it to Peeves for showing me a different side of James, a softer, sensitive side that only I got to see. _Thanks for the mistletoe Peeves._

_A/N This is my first one-shot so reviews are appreciated! XD_

_MJ xx_


End file.
